


merry christmas

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Slash, TeRoki, judul ngaco, kehabisan ide buat bikin judul, oke dan summary juga ngaco gaes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Hadiah natal kali ini mungkinlah jadi hadiah yang terbaik baginya.





	merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My First Story adalah band beraliran alternative-rock yang terbentuk pada 2011 dengan label rekaman Intact Records, yang bukan milik penulis. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> One-shot. Slash - Teru x Hiro [TeRoki]. || Warning: possibly OOC.
> 
> Harap diingat bahwa kejadian dalam fanfiksi ini murni imajinasi penulis, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian canon MFS manapun.
> 
> Akhir kata,  
> Happy reading minna-san~!

Decak kagum terlontar dari bibir Hiro, binar imajiner menghiasi kedua manik hitamnya ketika menangkap gradasi lembayung indah yang mengintip dari balik dua bukit yang mengapit, terpancar jelas di horison sore Niseko. Saking terpesonanya, protes tentang suhu beku langsung tertahan di ujung lidahnya, tidak jadi dilontarkan keluar.

Teru yang tengah memotret pemandangan itu dengan ponselnya memasang cengiran kemenangan. "Bagaimana? Tidak salah, 'kan, saran dariku untuk pergi kemari," ujarnya.

"Tidak salah, sih. Hanya suhunya saja yang kelewat dingin," sahut Hiro, masih bisa sedikit menyinggung cuaca. Menyikut lengan Teru iseng, ikut nyengir. "Kita kemari berdasarkan hasil undian, tahu. Kalau kau tidak ngotot mengadakan undian, kita sudah pasti pergi ke Fuji."

Terkekeh, Teru menyakukan ponselnya sambil menutup jaraknya dengan sang vokalis, lalu lembut merangkul bahunya. Hiro agak terkaget dengan tindakan mendadak Teru, namun tak perlu lama baginya untuk merasa nyaman. Bungsu Moriuchi itu pun menyederkan kepala pada bahu kokoh gitarisnya.

"Kutebak kau sudah bosan ke Fuji, eh," celetuk si Nishizawa.

Hiro menatap padanya dengan alis bertaut, menyarkas, "Lama-lama kau kupanggil _Sir Fortune Teller_ Teru, nih."

"Berarti benar, 'kan?"

"Iya, iya."

Teriakan heboh yang familiar, diikuti tawa keras yang lainnya, membuat perhatian Hiro dan Teru teralihkan. Menoleh ke sumber ribut-ribut itu, keduanya mendapati Shohei yang berguling-guling di hamparan salju, sebelum sang drummer berakhir telentang dengan wajah menghadap tanah. Nobuaki menyembunyikan tawa di balik balutan syalnya, sementara Sho ngakak ria sambil mengabadikan momen yang sungguh tak elit itu.

"Astaga, si bodoh itu." Hiro bergeleng disela tawa kerasnya, gemas ingin menggencet Shohei dengan badan mungilnya--sekalian ia buat terkubur di bawah salju.

Kalau diibaratkan komik, wajah Teru saat ini mungkin seperti emoji yang tertawa dengan tetes air besar di pelipisnya-- _sweatdrop_. "Saking bersemangatnya main ski, sampai guling-guling begitu," ia berkomentar, ikut memotret, lumayan mendapat aib yang nanti bisa ditunjukkan sebagai bagian dari film dokumenter My First Story. "Dari kemarin dia sudah _ngebet_ ingin bermain ski, sih."

"Tapi, dia sebenarnya tidak bisa main," tambah Hiro dengan nada inosen, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Hei! Aku dengar itu, Hiro!" Mendadak Shohei berteriak tak terima, papan ski masih ia kenakan ketika ia bangkit dari rebahannya. Lalu terjungkal lagi karena tak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya, membuat tawa dari anggota band lainnya meledak.

" _Baka-saki_!" Nobuaki dan Sho kompak meledek si drummer, menggabungkan kata baka dengan nama depannya 'Sasaki'.

Puas menonton aksi pembulian sepihak oleh ketiganya, Teru menoleh pada vokalisnya yang ada dalam rangkulannya, sepintas masa-bodoh-amat. "Tumben, kau tak ikut dengan mereka?" singgungnya dengan seringai.

"Tidak perlu menyindirku, bodoh!" Kepalan tinju hendak dilayangkan, namun Hiro menarik kembali tangannya ketika tinggal seinci dari dada Teru. "Aku malas saja kalau ada 'penyiksaan' ketika kita sedang begini."

"Hahaha! Astaga, sadis sekali menyebutnya sebagai 'penyiksaan'."

"Aturan nomor satu, 'Tuan Muda selalu bebas', benar?"

"Kaubilang kau tidak suka julukan konyol itu? Dan aturan macam apa itu!"

"Nah, kau sendiri yang membuat aturan bodoh itu. Dan, hanya untuk beberapa situasi saja titel 'Tuan Muda' itu kupakai."

Hiro memasang pose penuh kemenangan ketika melihat Teru yang tidak balik membalasnya, justru bergumam, "Ah, sudahlah. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu."

Perlahan, langit mulai berwarna keunguan, dan bintang-bintang mulai menampakkan diri ketika matahari mulai tertidur di ufuk barat. Lampu penerangan di sekitar mulai dinyalakan, berbagai ornamen yang berkelip bergantian digantung di pohon-pohon cemara--dimana suasana Natal masihlah terasa karenanya.

"Wah! Pohon yang disana dipasangi hiasan bintang di pucuknya!" tunjuk Hiro pada satu pohon cemara besar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, yang dipasangi lampu warna-warni dan juga dipasangi ornamen bintang di puncaknya. Ada pula tumpukan hadiah yang diletakkan di bawahnya, "ada juga hadiah di bawahnya! Terlihat seperti pohon Natal raksasa, eh? Teru?"

Memandang lekat pada ornamen bintang yang tergantung di pucuk pohon natal, Teru tersentak ketika Hiro mengguncang bahunya pelan. Ketika sang vokalis menyebutkan kata hadiah, ia nampak seperti mengingat sesuatu. _Oh, ya! Hadiah!_ Merogoh saku celana tebalnya, Teru kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil. Pelan ia memanggil pria mungil di sampingnya, "Hiroki."

Hiro agak terheran ketika menoleh, jarang-jarang Teru memanggilnya bukan dengan nama panggung, tapi dengan nama lahirnya. "Ada apa, Teruki?" ia membalas pula dengan memanggil nama lahir si Nishizawa.

Jemari panjang Teru yang terbiasa memetik senar itu perlahan membuka kotak kecil itu, menampakkan isinya--yang membuat manik Hiro membulat. Sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan sebuah bandul tersimpan dengan rapi di dalamnya.

" _Merry Christmas_ , Hiroki," Teru berucap lembut, senyuman hangat terpatri di wajahnya. "Maaf terlambat. Yah, aku sengaja ingin memberimu hadiah disini, sih. Makanya dari kemarin aku sengaja memaksa diadakannya undian untuk pergi ke Niseko," sambungnya dengan nada bicara yang beusaha dibuat terdengar senormal mungkin.

Terdiam, Hiro lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk menatap kalung itu. Dua pasang manik hitam bertemu, saling mengunci dalam tatapan dalam yang memberikan efek hipnosis.

Kekehan disuarakan Teru ketika melihat si bungsu Moriuchi sedikit ternganga dan tak memberi respon. Dengan lembut, ia menarik tangannya mendekat--membuat Hiro merona karena begitu tipisnya jarak mereka berdua. Lalu, diambilnya kalung itu, dan Teru melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Hiro, memasangkan kalung itu dengan hati-hati. Tersenyum ketika kalung itu akhirnya melingkar dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana? Aku sampai galau, loh, ketika memilihnya karena bingung," canda Teru.

Kehilangan kata-kata, Hiro hanya dapat mengucap dengan pelan, "... _arigatou_ , Teruki."

Mengusap rambut kemerahan Hiro yang mencolok di tengah kerlip lampu, Teru lalu mencium lembut kening vokalis mungilnya. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberimu cincin, tapi itu terlalu mencolok. Ada yang menyarankanku untuk memberimu anting--yah, kau 'kan tidak suka memakai piercing. Jadi... begitulah," jelas Teru, mengendikkan bahu.

Mengerjap bingung mendengar penjelasan Teru, jemari Hiro kemudian memegang bandul yang tergantung di kalung itu. Ia hampir berseru kaget ketika menyadari kalau bandul itu berbentuk lingkaran, yang serupa cincin.

"Tunggu, Teruki..."

"Huh?"

"Jangan bilang kalau..."

Hiro sengaja menggantung perkataannya, membuat Teru gemas, penasaran, dan bingung menunggu kelanjutannya. Lalu secara mendadak, Teru merasakan bahunya terasa seperti digampar oleh kedua tangan mungil dan diguncang pelan.

"Apa ini _lamaran_?!" Hiro berseru di hadapan wajah Teru, wajahnya berseri-seri dan ada cahaya imajiner menyinarinya di tengah temaram lampu.

Wajah Teru menunjukkan keterkejutan, ia mengusap tengkuknya sambil berkata pelan, "Yah... anggaplah begitu." Ada sedikit sepuh merah di garis pipinya yang maskulin, membuat Hiro geli melihatnya.

Bak peluru, Hiro menerjangkan tubuh mungilnya pada fitur tegap Teru--nyaris membuat sang gitaris terjungkal ke belakang seperti Shohei tadi. Merasakan pelukan hangat yang amat erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya, Teru terkekeh lalu balas memeluk Hiro.

"Kalau begitu, jawabanku sudah jelas, bukan," bisik Hiro, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang Nishizawa, "ya, Nishizawa Teruki. Aku menerimanya."

"Hei, aku belum menanyakannya padamu, Hiroki."

"Ditanya ulang pun, jawabanku takkan berubah, Teruki. Tak peduli sebucin apa lamaranmu," tukas Hiro. Mengeratkan pelukannya, ia berbisik, "Terima kasih, Teruki. Terima kasih. Ini hadiah Natal terbaik yang pernah kuterima."

Tangan kanan Teru terangkat pada wajah Hiro, mengangkat dagunya lembut, mempertemukan tatap keduanya. "Tidak, justru aku yang berterima kasih," bisiknya, "hadirnya kau disini adalah hadiah Natal terbaik bagiku. Terima kasih, Moriuchi Hiroki."

Perlahan, Teru mendekatkan wajah, telapak tangannya menangkup lembut pipi Hiro. Menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan, Hiro mengikuti gesturnya--melingkarkan lengan pada leher sang gitaris, sedikit berjinjit dan memejamkan matanya...

"Whuoooooh!! Akhirnya kalian berdua sudah _canon_ ya!"

" _SialandemibibirtebalTaka-nii!!_ "

"Aw--!!"

Bukannya sebuah ciuman mesra yang didapat, malah serudukan banteng Hiro yang terkaget setengah mampus lah yang mendarat di bibir Teru. Keduanya sontak melompat mundur jauh-jauh dari satu sama lain, emosi campur aduk. Malu karena diciduk hampir berciuman di tempat umum, dan kesal karena sudah diinterupsi di momen-momen intim.

Sasaki Shohei alias Kid'z langsung berlari kearah mereka di puncak bukit, cengiran seribu mega watt menghiasi wajahnya. "Selamaaaaat!! Dari tadi kami greget menonton kalian di bawah, loh!" ungkapnya, Teru diam-diam merutuk 'bodoh'. Dua sosok lainnya, Nobuaki dan Sho, dengan santai naik keatas bukit pula, menyusul Shohei.

Nobuaki langsung menghampiri Teru, dan menepuk pundaknya. "Selamat ya! Tak kusangka, kami didahului oleh kalian berdua!"

"Aku jadi ingin menggugah momen ini di blog," imbuh Sho jahil, tangan kirinya sudah memegang ponsel. Membuat Teru gelagapan dan panik memohon Sho agar tidak membuka situs mereka. Sho tertawa, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda. (Walau sejujurnya pemimpin My First Story itu berhasil memotret keduanya).

Hiro sedari tadi hanya diam di tempatnya. Teru menghampirinya dengan cemas, bertanya lembut ada apa dengannya. Sedetik kemudian, Teru mundur seribu langkah, bulu kuduknya merinding dan ia berjengit--hampir merinding disko. Dengan gerak patah-patah robotik, ia melirik pada Shohei yang tengah bercanda dengan Nobuaki perihal sang basis yang dapat menjadi pendeta dadakan saat ini juga.

"Oi, Shohei--"

" _Baka-saki_ sialaaaaan!! Kubunuh kauuuu!!"

"Hiro--aaaakh!! Teruuuu, tolong selamatkan aku dari istrimu doooong!!

**.**

**E.N.D**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, INDONESIAN STORYTELLERS!! /telatwoi/.
> 
> Dan, fanfik macam apa ini gaje sangaaaaaaaat :") /kuburdirikeintibumi/. Tapi yha sudahlah, yang penting daku berhasil merealisasikan imajinasi "TeRoki marriage proposal" aowkwkwk.
> 
> Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca! Dan jika kalian tidak keberatan, mungkin kalian bisa meninggalkan jejak berupa Kudos/Komen di bawah ini ^^
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!  
> Fraux


End file.
